


О выборе и долге

by mila007



Series: На острие клинка [2]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: фехтовальщик Росио Алвасете выиграл дуэль за герцога Ричарда Окделла. Какую цену теперь придется заплатить за это Ричарду?





	О выборе и долге

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждение:** ООС (мне захотелось сделать Росио счастливее)  
>  **Примечание:** в мире "На острие клинка" Эллен Кашнер, в сеттинге которого происходит действие этого фанфика, не придают большого значения сексуальной ориентации, так что отношения двух мужчин здесь сами по себе - не повод для скандала; продолжение мини “Оружие выбирает оскорбленный”

Вечерами в парках всегда малолюдно — городские власти не слишком следят за должным освещением улочек далее кварталов, где живут аристократы и зажиточные горожане, так что уж говорить о фонарях на тенистых аллеях. А гулять по темноте охотников мало. Именно поэтому окаймленные аккуратно подстриженными кустами парковые поляны стали излюбленным местом встреч любовников и дуэлянтов.

Когда Ричард с Арно появились в парке, Колиньяр с небольшой свитой уже ждали их на освещенной поляне — они заблаговременно принесли и расставили по периметру несколько факелов.

— Герцог, вы все же пожаловали! Джереми, ты проспорил свое колечко, — хмыкнул, поворачиваясь к товарищу, Эстебан. Тот выругался, со смехом стащил с пальца кольцо и небрежно перекинул его Колиньяру. 

— Добрый вечер, господа, — поприветствовал присутствующих Арно, спрыгивая с коня. Кроме самого Колиньяра и его фехтовальщика на поляне было еще шесть человек. — Я думал, у нас закрытое собрание.

— Это мои друзья, — широко улыбнулся Колиньяр. — Я обещал им сегодня развлечений. Кстати о них. Где же ваш мечник, Окделл?

— Мой фехтовальщик, граф, — Ричард постарался произнести его титул максимально уничижительно, — прибудет к оговоренному времени.

— Полночь почти наступила, — фыркнул кто-то из прихлебателей Эстебана.

В этот момент под кроны деревьев въехал всадник на черном коне.

— Доброй ночи почтенному собранию, — мелодичный голос Алвасете нарушил повисшую при его появлении тишину. 

— Герцог Окделл. — Фехтовальщик подвел коня ближе и спрыгнул на землю практически вплотную к своему нанимателю, так что Ричард инстинктивно сделал шаг назад. — Наш уговор в силе. — Он поднял руку, демонстрируя всем блестевший на пальце родовой перстень Окделлов. 

— В силе, если вы победите, — кивнул Ричард, глядя в глаза своему фехтовальщику. Он помнил, что они ярко-синие, однако сейчас, в неверном свете факелов, они отливали темным фиолетовым.

— Я не проигрываю, герцог, — ухмыльнулся Алвасете и протянул Ричарду повод. — Не присмотрите за Моро? 

Ричард перехватил поводья, стараясь не обращать внимания на дрожь в руках. Арно и Росио перекинулись приветственными фразами, а затем Алвасете просто вынул шпагу из ножен и вышел на середину поляны.

— Приступим?

Собственно боя Ричард не запомнил. И если в самом начале он пытался отслеживать удары и позиции, то потом фехтовальщики взяли слишком высокий темп, и уследить за ними стало очень тяжело. И страшно. Бояться было стыдно и неловко, но не признавать свой страх казалось еще постыднее. Поэтому Ричард отвел взгляд от сражающейся пары в центре поляны, вцепился дрожащими руками в повод вороного коня, слушал его фыркающее дыхание и порой вздрагивал от особо громкого звона металла о металл или очередного возгласа со стороны Арно или Колиньяровой компании.

Внимание Ричарда вновь обратилось к фехтовальщикам, когда он услышал звон отброшенной шпаги и последовавший за ним вскрик. Алвасете сделал шаг назад, достал из кармана платок и начал медленно счищать кровь с оружия. Его оппонент осел на землю, держась обеими руками за рассеченное горло.

— Граф Колиньяр, — ленивый голос Алвасете вернул Ричарда в реальность. — Мне кажется, вам стоит публично извиниться перед герцогом Окделлом. Вы проиграли.

Колиньяр, взбешенный проигрышем, процедил сквозь зубы нечто невразумительное.

— Граф, вы не поняли меня, — покачал головой Алвасете. — Публичные извинения. Столь же публичные, сколь публичным был ваш вызов.

— Он вызвал меня!

— Он был оскорбленной стороной. И вы проиграли. Надеюсь, что честь для вас — не пустой звук. — С этими словами фехтовальщик убрал шпагу в ножны и спокойно повернулся спиной к Колиньяру и его свите. Подойдя к Ричарду, он забрал из его онемевших рук повод и улыбнулся.

— Как я вам и обещал, я выиграл. Жду вас завтра во второй половине дня. Кольцо, — он помахал рукой, на которой все еще был фамильный перстень Окделлов, — уж не обессудьте, отдам вам при встрече. Чтобы вы не утруждали себя раздумьями, достойно ли держать слово, данное фехтовальщику.

Ричард задохнулся от негодования. Кем этот человек себя считает?! Чтобы он, Окделл, отступился от своего слова!

— Росио, сейчас не лучшее время для шуток, — недовольно сказал Арно.

Алвасете рассмеялся и подмигнул виконту, ринувшемуся на защиту Ричарда.

— Но удержаться трудно. Арно, передавай привет братьям. А вам до встречи, герцог! — С этими словами он легко запрыгнул на своего коня и исчез столь же стремительно, как и появился.

Ричард не был уверен, сколько бы так простоял на месте, если бы не Арно. Он взял его под руку и повел к лошадям, оставленным неподалеку.

— Герцог Окделл, — услышал Ричард и обернулся. За его спиной стоял напряженный Колиньяр. — Я приношу извинения за нанесенное вам оскорбление. Если бы я знал, что вы — подстилка для своего же фехтовальщика, я никогда бы не предположил неподобающего про вас с виконтом Сэ.

У Арно сузились глаза, и он рванулся было в сторону Колиньяра, но пришел черед Ричарда удерживать друга от необдуманных поступков.

— На вашем месте, граф, я бы трижды думал над тем, чтобы нарваться на очередной вызов. Потому что у меня фехтовальщик есть, а вот удастся ли вам нанять нового после того, как сегодняшняя дуэль станет достоянием общественности, — тот еще вопрос, — ответил Ричард. Эффект от слов был слегка смазан тем, что его голос дрожал от гнева, но хотя бы в этот раз он пытался отвечать словами, а не действиями. — Мы с виконтом Сэ будем ждать ваших публичных извинений два дня.

И Ричард с Арно ушли с поляны, не оглядываясь.

 

На следующий день Ричард нервничал еще больше, чем на дуэли. Он мерил комнату шагами, три раза заставлял приставленного к нему камердинера подбирать свой гардероб (с учетом скудности его вариантов это была достаточно глупая затея) и каждый раз был не доволен получившимся результатом. В итоге на встречу с фехтовальщиком он поехал в простом, но добротном темно-коричневом костюме, максимально нейтральном, который он использовал в качестве дорожного платья. Единственное, что выдавало в нем нобиля, — шляпа да плащ с драгоценной фибулой, стилизованной под вепря.

На пороге его встретил все тот же бесстрастный слуга. Только в этот раз Хуан умудрился выглядеть еще строже и суровее, чем в их первый визит к Алвасете.

— Герцог Окделл, добро пожаловать. — Он принял у Ричарда шляпу с плащом и провел коридорами в просторную комнату на первом этаже. Это оказалась библиотека. — Прошу вас, ожидайте, мастер спустится к вам через некоторое время.

Ричард кивнул и, дождавшись, пока за слугой закроется дверь, восторженно огляделся. Все мысли насчет возмутительного поведения фехтовальщика, заставляющего его, герцога Окделла, ждать, вылетели из головы при взгляде на окружающее его великолепие. 

Ричард никому не признавался в этом, но книги были его слабостью. С учетом дороговизны печатных изданий — практически неосуществимой мечтой. Все, что находилось в сильно прореженной после последнего восстания домашней коллекции, он прочитал (а самое любимое — перечитал по нескольку раз) еще в раннем отрочестве. После приезда Ричарда в гости к Арно библиотека в доме Савиньяков быстро стала его любимым местом. В первый же вечер во время экскурсии по дому, устроенной ему Арно и Лионелем, Ричард был восхищен тем, сколько там собрано книг и, испросив разрешения хозяина дома, принялся изучать содержимое огромных стеллажей. Редкие часы спокойного досуга, когда Арно не тащил его по каким-то очередным увеселительным прогулкам и приемам, Ричард целиком и полностью посвящал чтению. Прогулки с Арно Ричард также любил, но тишина зала, заставленного книгами, всегда заставляла его чувствовать себя уютно и мирно. Собственно, уют и покой у Ричарда всегда и ассоциировались именно с библиотекой. Так было до того момента, пока он не попал в дом к Росио Алвасете.

Как у простого фехтовальщика могло оказаться такое богатое собрание, Ричард даже представить себе не мог. Встав посреди комнаты, он зачарованно оглядывался вокруг: стены от пола до потолка были заняты полками, на которых в два ряда стояли книги. Много книг. Ричард даже не был уверен, что когда-то видел их столько в одном месте.

Оглянувшись на двери, Ричард тряхнул головой: сколько еще ждать мастера Алвасете — непонятно, а устоять перед искушением он не мог. Пройдясь вдоль полок, он увидел небольшой томик в красном переплете. На корешке золотым тиснением была выведена знакомая фамилия любимого поэта сестренки Айрис. Поколебавшись всего миг, Ричард взял в руки книгу и открыл на первой странице — это оказался сборник сонетов.

— Вижу, моя библиотека не оставила вас равнодушным, — чужой голос раздался прямо над ухом. Ричард охнул и чуть не выронил книгу. Он настолько зачитался сонетами, что не услышал ни открывающейся двери, ни шагов хозяина дома.

Развернувшись, Окделл прижал книгу к груди и встретился взглядом с мастером Алвасете. Тот стоял в двух шагах от Ричарда, упираясь плечом о стеллаж, и задумчиво смотрел на своего гостя.

— Как она вообще кого-то может оставить равнодушным? — немного нервно улыбнулся Ричард. Затем обвел библиотеку рукой. — У вас очень богатое собрание.

— Я рад, что оно произвело на вас впечатление, — фехтовальщик улыбнулся в ответ. — Книги — моя третья страсть в жизни.

Ричард задумчиво кивнул, пытаясь понять, стоит ли спрашивать о первых двух. Пока он раздумывал, Росио стремительно преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и забрал у Ричарда книгу. Аккуратно поставив ее на место, он взял правую руку юноши:

— Возвращаю взятое. — С этими словами он надел на указательный палец фамильное кольцо Окделлов.

Ричард стоял, боясь шелохнуться. Скользнувший по пальцу кусочек драгоценного металла был теплым — все это время Алвасете носил его, не снимая, — и оттого ощущение знакомой тяжести на пальце усиливалось и будоражило и без того накрученные нервы. 

Росио тем временем не спешил выпускать его руку из своих. Он развернул ее ладонью вверх, распрямил, пройдясь кончиками пальцев по линиям судьбы. Потом он добрался до запястья и повернул его, изучая что-то ведомое одному ему. В ушах Ричарда зашумело, пульс зачастил, и это явно не прошло незамеченным: ловкими пальцами Росио поднырнул под кружевные манжеты рубашки и провел по пульсирующим венам на предплечье.

— Я не… — наконец, обрел голос Ричард и попытался вырваться.

Фехтовальщик рассмеялся и отступил на шаг. Затем еще раз оглядел Ричарда с ног до головы внимательным взглядом и кивнул своим мыслям, вслух сказав лишь:

— Сойдете!

Ричард задохнулся от подобной наглости. Он, конечно, не был наивным мальчиком и прекрасно понимал подоплеку подобных знаков внимания. И, если быть совсем уж честным, то чего-то такого и ожидал, давая согласие на обсуждение условий оплаты после. Однако такая беспардонность казалась удивительной даже для простого фехтовальщика.

— Мастер Алвасете, я не хочу вас расстраивать, но любовник я не слишком опытный. Так что если вы хотите, чтобы я таким образом отдал вам долг, то…

Фехтовальщик прервал его речь, рассмеявшись. Вопреки обиде, Ричард поймал себя на том, что любуется чужим весельем: Алвасете смеялся задорно, и пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не улыбнуться при виде этого.

— Герцог, а вы шутник. Поверьте, если бы мне был нужен любовник, я бы не заманивал его к себе в постель долгом. — Росио встряхнул головой и небрежным жестом откинул длинные волосы за спину. — Мне нужен партнер для тренировок, которого я смог бы обучать фехтованию без вреда себе. Цеховые правила и все такое прочее — не могу иметь учеников. Вернее, не хочу. Не люблю, когда они погибают.

— Но я…

— Вы — нобиль, я знаю. А потому — идеальный вариант для меня. Сражаться вы не пойдете, а учить моих потенциальных противников не сможете. Мое предложение на пользу нам обоим — вас не рискнут вызывать на поединки, зная, что я — ваш фехтовальщик, а я не заскучаю в одиночестве и не растеряю навыков. 

Ричард издал тихий смешок. Навыки он растеряет, как же. Скорее луна с солнцем местами поменяются. 

Алвасете воспринял его смешок иначе.

— Если вы думаете, что легко отделались — не торопитесь с выводами. Я учитель нетерпеливый и злой, синекурой это не будет.

— Я даже и не думал считать это развлечением, — ответил Ричард. — Других вариантов, я так понимаю, у меня нет?

— Нет, — улыбнулся фехтовальщик. С этой же улыбкой он убирал в ножны шпагу после поединка.

Ричард тяжело вздохнул и отвернулся, бездумно разглядывая многочисленные стеллажи с книгами. Хозяин дома проследил за его взглядом.

— Я могу вам предложить подсластитель. Моя библиотека — в полном вашем распоряжении. Можете приходить и читать в любое удобное вам время. Я распоряжусь, вас впустят.

Ричард улыбнулся, чувствуя, как в душе загорается огонек интереса. Учиться фехтовать, конечно, ему не хотелось, да и незачем ему такие знания, но лучше уж расплатиться со своим долгом так, чем постелью. А уж вознаграждение в виде библиотеки...

— Вы вгоняете меня в еще большие долги, — наконец сказал он. — Но я согласен. Каков срок нашему договору?

— Не менее полугода. Если после этого вы все еще будете заинтересованы в моей библиотеке, оплата за ее посещение будет такой же.

— А вы свою выгоду нигде не упустите.

— Одна из основ фехтования — использовать все слабости противника. Итак, как вы смотрите на первый урок завтра с утра?

— Положительно.

 

Ричард никогда не задумывался над тем, что фехтование будет забирать столько сил. Нет, из опыта обучению верховой езде он знал, что некоторые вещи требуют определенных усилий и укрепления организма, но чтобы после часовой тренировки еще три дня болело все тело — этого он не ожидал.

Мастер Алвасете оказался хорошим учителем. Злым и скорым на язык, как он и предупреждал, но хорошим. Он терпеливо раз за разом ставил Ричарда в правильную позицию, пока та не начала получаться у него естественно. Повторял одни и те же удары, пока Ричард не то чтобы выучил их, но хотя бы запомнил, в какой последовательности стоит на них отвечать. В благодушном настроении он даже позволял Ричарду поиграть в нападение. Выбить шпагу из рук фехтовальщика герцогу так ни разу и не удалось, но азарт достигнуть когда-нибудь этой цели разгорался в нем с каждым днем все больше.

Порой вместе с Ричардом приходил Арно. Заниматься не занимался, но с большим интересом следил за их тренировками и вместе с Росио высмеивал робкие потуги Ричарда к контратакам. Ричард пыхтел, обижался, но на занятия продолжал упорно ходить — долг есть долг. К тому же, когда боль из натруженных мышц ушла, плечи выпрямились, а хватка на гарде стала увереннее, он понял, что фехтование ему нравится. И судя по тому, как постепенно понижался градус насмешки в репликах Росио, у него действительно начало получаться что-то путное. 

Так прошло полгода.

 

Теплый и солнечный весенний день был будто бы создан для любования им, но, увы, у Ричарда он не задался с самого утра. Вначале герцог проспал и на тренировку приехал с опозданием — голодный, взмыленный и раздраженный. Там он нарвался на не менее взъерошенного и раздраженного чужой задержкой Росио, в отместку безжалостно прогонявшего его по двору полтора часа.

— Мы же обычно по часу занимаемся, — попытался опротестовать продление экзекуции Ричард, смахивая со лба пот и пытаясь переместиться так, чтобы солнце светило в спину ему, а не Росио.

— Штрафные санкции. — Резким выпадом сбоку фехтовальщик заставил Ричарда защищаться и оставить любые мысли о смене позиции — тут бы от ударов успевать уклоняться. — Раз уж вы мне сегодня все утро перекроили, то отчего бы мне не ответить вам тем же.

— Это весьма неблагородная и низкая месть! — пропыхтел Ричард, отступая под напором все дальше и дальше. 

— Откуда же мне знать о благородстве! Из нас двоих именно вы — нобиль, — продолжал насмехаться Росио, загоняя Ричарда в угол. Его шпага чиркнула по стене дома, выбивая из камней искры. В следующий миг тренировочная рапира вылетела из рук Ричарда и упала в песок, которым был усыпан внутренний двор.

Полюбовавшись на кончик шпаги, направленный ему в лицо, Ричард скрипнул зубами, поднырнул под нее и пошел за своим оружием. Встав в центре двора, он указал Росио на место перед собой. Если экзекуции не избежать, можно хотя бы попытаться взять реванш. Ну, ладно, хотя бы помечтать об этом.

Через полчаса Росио подал руку валяющемуся (в очередной раз) на земле герцогу и, наконец, сменил гнев на милость:

— Свое опоздание вы отработали. Так уж и быть, приглашаю вас составить мне компанию за поздним завтраком.

Ухватившись за протянутую ладонь, Ричард с тихими охами поднялся и, забыв о манерах, утер взопревший лоб рукавом.

— Вы знаете, я так голоден, что даже соглашусь на ваше предложение.

— Идемте умываться, — хмыкнул Росио.

За полгода ученичества у мастера фехтования Ричард уже свыкся с его варварскими привычками, одной из которых было умывание холодной колодезной водой прямо из ведра. Ричард попытался аккуратно обмыть лицо и шею, но потом махнул рукой, стянул сорочку и перевернул все ведро себе на голову. От ледяной воды перехватило дыхание, а когда воздух вновь вернулся в легкие, Ричард отфыркался и утерся рубашкой. Тряхнув мокрыми волосами, он почувствовал, как по груди и спине потекли струйки холодной воды. Подняв голову, Ричард увидел, что Росио стоит рядом и как-то странно смотрит на него.

— У вас с собой есть запасная рубашка? — спросил фехтовальщик, не отводя взгляда. 

— Н-нет. Я забыл. Проспал и забыл. — Ричард поежился под этим взглядом, испытав внезапный прилив жара к щекам.

— Совиное племя. Идемте, выделю что-то из своих запасов. Не приглашать же вас к столу полуголым.

Ричард сглотнул и только сейчас понял, что ситуация была весьма двусмысленной. За прошедшие полгода ни один из них не упоминал про нелепое предположение Ричарда о форме оплаты долга. Хотя сплетники и говорили… всякое. Для острастки оных хватило всего двух дуэлей — платой за каждую было еще по два месяца совместных тренировок — и пары более свежих скандалов, которые отодвинули горячую тему взаимоотношений герцога Окделла и его фехтовальщика на задний план. Но чем больше он проводил времени вместе с мастером Алвасете, тем чаще на краю его сознания мелькала мысль, что, перейди их отношения эту грань, он будет совершенно не против. Даже наоборот.

— Вы решили доспать стоя? — оказывается, пока Ричард размышлял, Росио уже дошел до крыльца. — Или все же войдете в дом? Лето, конечно, близко, но не настолько, чтобы без угрозы здоровью увлекаться ледяными обливаниями.

В ответ на эту язвительную тираду Ричард лишь кротко выдохнул и, прикрыв плечи влажной рубашкой, последовал за фехтовальщиком. К поганому характеру своего самопровозглашенного наставника за последние полгода он тоже привык.

 

Неурядицы того дня не ограничились опозданием на тренировку и забытой рубашкой. Когда Ричард вернулся в особняк Савиньяков, там его уже поджидали. Дядюшка Эйвон, граф Ларак собственной персоной. Ричарда о его приезде оповестил прислужник на входе и тут же проводил в малую гостиную, где граф Савиньяк обычно принимал гостей. Впрочем, дома не было ни Лионеля, ни кого-либо еще из домочадцев, так что граф Ларак дожидался Ричарда в одиночестве.

— Дядюшка! — обрадовался Ричард, входя в комнату. — Какими судьбами? Матушка и сестры в порядке?

— Ричард, мальчик мой. — Граф Ларак был еще не старым человеком, но из кресла все равно поднимался грузно и весьма тяжело. Пожав его большую и вялую руку, Ричард позволил притянуть себя поближе и запечатлеть на лбу отеческий поцелуй.

Тяжело опустившись назад в кресло, лорд Эйвон внимательно посмотрел на Ричарда.

— Я приехал разобрать кое-какие накопившиеся дела в столице и тебя навестить. Вдовствующая герцогиня, твоя мать, в добром здравии. Как и младшие сестры. Передают тебе привет и говорят, что очень скучают. Ты еще не собираешься возвращаться домой?

Проглотив ответ про нежелание возвращаться в родной склеп не только сейчас, но и в будущем, Ричард коротко ответил:

— Пока нет.

Ричард уселся в кресло напротив и небрежно откинулся на спинку, внимательно глядя на родственника. Если он правильно понимал свою и матушку, вот этот вопрос и был ключевой целью дядиного визита. — У меня еще остались некоторые обязательства, которые требуют моего присутствия в столице.

— А что говорят Савиньяки? Не загостился ли ты у них?

— Они принимают меня по-родственному и не дали мне переехать на съемное жилье, как я собирался сделать изначально.

Дядюшка Эйвон пожевал губами, но потом все же решился:

— Ричард, до нас дошли… некие слухи. Компрометирующие твое положение в столице и отбрасывающее тень на доброе имя Окделлов. Немыслимо... герцог спутался с каким-то простолюдином! Тем более фехтовальщиком! Ричард, ты же понимаешь — это недопустимо. Твоя матушка весьма недовольна. Она… Я приехал сюда с тем, чтобы забрать тебя домой.

Ричард почувствовал, как ладони, расслаблено лежавшие на подлокотниках, что есть силы сжимаются в кулаки. Сделав четыре глубоких вдоха, он попытался ответить как можно спокойнее:

— Дядя, при всем уважении, кто бы ни донес до вас подобные слухи, они неправдивы. И матушка всегда учила меня быть выше досужих сплетников, а теперь сама же к ним прислушивается!

— Ричард, ты знаешь о плачевном финансовом состоянии своей семьи. — Граф Ларак подался вперед, внимательно глядя на Ричарда. — Тебе стоило бы подумать о сестрах! Ты не сможешь дать за девочками хорошего приданого, поэтому репутация и титул — единственное, что они могут принести в новую семью!

— Я думаю о своих сестрах! И если они нужны кому-то лишь за репутацию или титул, тогда я не пожелал бы им подобного…

В этот момент дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился Лионель Савиньяк.

— Ричард! Мне сообщили о вашем госте! Граф Ларак, весьма рад приветствовать вас в своем доме.

— Граф Савиньяк, добрый день! — дядюшка поднялся, приветствуя хозяина дома. — Простите за то, что явился без предупреждения. Я надеялся всего лишь увидеться с племянником. Не хотелось бы вас тревожить более допустимого.

— Что вы, какие тревоги! Более того, не составите ли вы нам компанию...

— Лионель, — прервал его, поднимаясь, Ричард, — к сожалению, дядюшка очень торопится. Я провожу его к выходу.

Комната погрузилась в неловкую тишину. Дядя застыл, возмущенно глядя на Ричарда. Лионель склонил голову к плечу и с хорошо скрываемым любопытством наблюдал за ними.

— Что ж, жаль, — наконец, нарушил молчание Лионель. — Надеюсь, в следующий раз вы погостите у нас подольше. Мы всегда рады видеть родственников герцога Окделла.

— Да, несомненно, — кивнул граф Ларак. — Спасибо вам за то, что принимаете у себя Ричарда.

— Дядюшка, вы торопились, — с нажимом сказал Ричард, подходя к двери и открывая ее.

Обменявшись с графом Савиньяком обязательными любезностями и заверениями во взаимной приязни, дядя наконец последовал за ним. Ричард бросил на Лионеля смущенный взгляд и пообещал себе позже извиниться перед ним за недостойную сцену.

Они стояли во дворе в ожидании, пока конюхи выведут лошадь графа. 

— Ричард, ты поступаешь неразумно.

— Дядя, позвольте с вами не согласиться. Передайте матушке, что я жив, здоров, прекрасно себя чувствую в столице, а слухи — это всего лишь слухи. 

— Столичная жизнь портит тебя. Ты стал нетерпимым и…

— Хватит, — поднял руку Ричард. — Дядюшка, я вас очень уважаю, но поймите — это моя жизнь и моя репутация. За нее не несете ответственности ни вы, ни матушка, ни сестры. Только я.

Дядя покачал головой, принимая поводья у подошедшего слуги.

— Ты не прав, мальчик мой. Но надеюсь, что это не навредит — ни тебе, ни нашей семье.

— До свидания, дядя. Передавайте матушке мой сердечный привет.

 

Настроение, испорченное дядиным визитом, никак не желало улучшаться. Недочитанная книга не вызывала интереса, а бездумное сидение в кресле еще больше вгоняло в тоску. Так что Ричард попросил оседлать коня и без особой цели выехал в город. 

Слухи вокруг их с Росио отношений более не тревожили его. Прожив в столице почти год и тесно пообщавшись с Лионелем Савиньяком, он начал понимать, что слухи курсируют всегда, везде и обо всех. Особо забавные Лионель даже коллекционировал и делился ими в кругу семьи и друзей. Воистину, относиться к подобному серьезно могла лишь его матушка. Но что действительно встревожило Ричарда — мысли о будущем замужестве сестер. Вот за этим действительно стоило бы присмотреть и озаботиться подбором возможных кандидатур. 

С такими мыслями Ричард проездил по городу почти час и внезапно обнаружил себя перед знакомым особняком мастера Алвасете. Рассмеявшись, он сдал Баловника с рук на руки Пако и стремительно взлетел по ступенькам.

— Хуан, добрый день. Библиотека свободна?

— Добрый день, герцог. Для вас — всегда. Вас проводить?

— Я сам, благодарю. 

Библиотека встретила привычной тишиной. Ричард прошелся вдоль стеллажей, бездумно ведя кончиками пальцев по книжным корешкам, и понял, почему его сюда притянуло. Здесь, в окружении книг и в незримом присутствии Росио, он чувствовал себя в спокойствии и безопасности.

На столике у окна лежала открытая книга — та самая, которую он оставил тут вчера. Устроившись в кресле, Ричард потянулся за нею и только сейчас заметил, что руки до сих пор дрожат. С тяжелым вздохом он положил ладони на стол, прижимая их к гладкой поверхности. Потом не удержался и положил голову на раскрытые страницы. Прохладное дерево приятно холодило разгоряченные ладони, запах бумаги и чернил успокаивал беспокойно мечущиеся в голове мысли. Ричард и сам не заметил, как уснул.

Ричард проснулся от того, что кто-то бережно гладил его по голове, зарываясь в густые волосы чуткими пальцами. Слегка повернув голову — так, чтобы увидеть нарушителя своего покоя, но никак не оттолкнуть чужую руку, — Ричард открыл глаза. 

Рядом с ним стоял Росио. На его лице застыло какое-то странное выражение, описать которое Ричард бы не взялся. Но от мысли, что именно он так бережно перебирал его волосы, что именно он так смотрел на Ричарда, становилось… хорошо.

— Я сплю? — хрипло спросил Ричард.

— Тш-ш-ш! — прошептал Росио и наклонился к нему, целуя.

Этот поцелуй был лёгким, ненавязчивым и, если бы Ричард не знал Росио уже полгода, он бы даже посчитал его неуверенным. Возможно, тогда это так бы и осталось их единственным поцелуем, забытым, как сон за мгновение до пробуждения. Но Ричард не захотел. Он отстранился от чужих губ, аккуратно закрыл и отодвинул в сторону книгу. Затем поднялся, встал вплотную к Росио и испытующе заглянул в его глаза.

— Я хочу тебя. Но не хочу, чтобы ты воспринимал это как плату — за дуэль, за тренировки или, — он обвел рукой вокруг, — за библиотеку.

Росио рассмеялся. Затем протянул руку и откинул пряди со лба Ричарда.

— Я не намерен принимать тебя в оплату за что-то. Я хочу тебя. Просто так.

Ричард просиял улыбкой и качнулся вперед — за поцелуем. В следующий миг его оттеснили и прижали к ближайшей опоре, которой оказался книжный стеллаж. Полки больно впивались в поясницу и плечи, но Ричарду откровенно было не до того — его целовали. Целовали с полной отдачей, с удовольствием, с жадностью. Как будто наконец-то получили то, чего так долго хотели. Ричард с жаром отвечал, зарывшись руками в копну черных волос, прижимал к себе Росио, ни на миг не позволяя оторваться или отвлечься.

Росио обнимал его за талию, крепко удерживая на месте, вжимался всем телом. Потом его руки сместились ниже, силясь вытащить заправленную рубашку и поднырнуть под нее — и, наконец, добрались до обнаженной кожи. Ричард захлебнулся воздухом и опустил руки — вначале на чужие плечи, затем принялся судорожно расстегивать черный камзол Росио. Еще никогда его так не раздражали все эти мелкие застежки и крючки на камзоле — пальцы дрожали, срывались, а непрекращающиеся поцелуи не позволяли сосредоточиться.

Росио отстранился от Ричарда, посмотрел на него затуманенными глазами и улыбнулся.

— Предлагаю перебраться в спальню.

Ричард согласно закивал. Библиотека, конечно, была его любимой комнатой в доме мастера Алвасете, но для чувственных утех спальня — более подходящее место. 

Росио взял Ричарда за руку и потянул за собой — на второй этаж, вдоль длинного коридора в правое крыло. Ричарду казалось, что они шли вечность. Идея переместиться в более удобное место уже не казалось ему такой прекрасной — хотелось вновь прижиматься к Росио и целовать, целовать, целовать…

Когда за ними наконец закрылась дверь спальни, Ричард взял инициативу на себя, и на этот раз прижатым к двери оказался Росио. Ричард наконец-то сумел справиться с застежками чужого камзола и распахнул его, стаскивая с плеч. Шнуровка на вороте рубашки сдалась без сопротивления, и Ричард получил доступ к давно соблазнявшей его длинной шее и ключицам. Поглаживания, поцелуи и покусывания, терпкий вкус и запах — все это кружило голову похлеще вина. 

Росио позволил стащить с себя рубашку, а потом подтолкнул Ричарда в глубь комнаты, к кровати. Спотыкаясь и рвано целуя друг друга, они кое-как добрались до нее, попутно умудрившись снять Ричардов колет и запутаться в шнуровке его рубашки. С тихим смехом и ругательствами Росио усадил Ричарда на край постели, терпеливо распутал получившийся узел и отбросил рубашку в дальний угол комнаты.

— Между прочим, она твоя, — улыбнулся Ричард, откидываясь на спину.

— Именно поэтому я и не порвал шнуровку. Рубашек на тебя не напасешься!

Росио лег рядом и притянул Ричарда к себе. Горячечность первого порыва слегка улеглась, и они замедлились, неспешно целуясь, изучая друг друга — пальцами, губами, глазами. Ричард выгибался под умелыми прикосновениями, подставлялся под поцелуи, нежился в лучах чужого внимания. Полгода назад он говорил Росио правду, у него было мало опыта с мужчинами. Зато Ричарду было не занимать энтузиазма, с которым он возвращал Росио ласки, стремясь распалить его еще больше и подарить хотя бы толику того удовольствия, которое получал сам. Это казалось таким естественным, ни капли не суетливым, просто еще одной тренировкой, когда нужно внимательно следить за руками учителя и пытаться повторить его действия.

Стянуть штаны оказалось не так легко — не снятые вовремя сапоги упорно препятствовали этому несложному действию. И они вдвоем смеялись и ругались сквозь зубы, убирая непредвиденные преграды. 

Полностью обнаженный, Росио навис над ним и серьезно спросил:

— Ты уверен? 

Вместо ответа Ричард развел в стороны колени и потянул его на себя. А дальше были только запах сандалового масла, долгая подготовка, толика боли и море наслаждения. 

В миг, когда Росио проник в него до конца, Ричард судорожно вздохнул и почувствовал, как в груди распускается огненный цветок. Вцепившись в чужие плечи, он прижал Росио к себе, подаваясь вперед и требовательно целуя тонкие губы. По мере того, как ускорялся их ритм, поцелуй становился все глубже и напористей. Росио протиснул руку между их тесно сплетенными телами и обхватил ладонью его член. Хватило всего пары движений для того, чтобы Ричард всхлипнул и задрожал в оргазме. Росио почти сразу последовал за ним.

Позже, лежа в неге и полудреме и перебирая пальцами длинные пряди черных волос, Ричард внезапно рассмеялся.

— Ммм? — Росио повернул голову, заглядывая в лицо любовника.

— Не далее чем пару часов назад я разругался с дядей по причине ложных слухов о нашей с тобой связи. А теперь выходит, что и ругаться толком не стоило.

— Я рад.

— Тому, что я поругался с семьей?

— Тому, что ты считаешь не стоящими ссоры именно ложность сплетен, а не фактическое их подтверждение.

Ричард задумался. Потом ответил:

— Это же моя жизнь. И, в отличие от дуэли, здесь я никому не отдам право решать за меня. — Он приподнялся на локтях и навис над Росио. — Кажется, за осознание этого я должен тебя поблагодарить!

— Кому, как не нобилю, знать, что такое долг.

— Признайся честно, ты же с самого начала все так спланировал?

— Кто знает, кто знает. Иди сюда, — рассмеялся Росио и привлек Ричарда к себе. 

В этот раз подчиниться чужому выбору было одним удовольствием.


End file.
